Diego's Little Sister
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Diego found a little cub that looks a lot like her. But soon the herd drift away from home and need the cub to help get them back home.
1. Chapter 1

It was mid- day and Diego was out hunting away from the herd. He had caught a gazell and was just finishing the carcass. Then he smelled a saber. Another female saber. It wasn't very strong, but it was there. He started getting closer. He was very close when he reached a river. He crossed it by rocks and was ready to attack. He roared but there was not another saber there ready to attack. He looked down and saw a small saber cub there, lying unconscious. She had the same fur color as him but she didn't have the the darker fur mane on her back. Though something about her scent made Diego attracted to her. Not in the same way as Shira, more like in the way that he wanted to protect this cub for some reason. He picked the cub up by the scruff of the neck and put her back, then walked off with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego set the cub down behind soem bushes, still outside the herd's view. The cub was just starting to stir and moan and then she slowly woke up.

"What? What happened? Guys?! Uh. Did they yet?," the cub said.

Her voice sounded soft and kind. It sounded like the kind of voice that couldn't intimidate, even if it was extremely mad. It was music to Diego's ears.

"Are you okay kid?," he asked.

He spoke so gently he even surprised himself.

'Why am I talking like this? Why can't I just question this cub?' he thought.

"Ya, i'm fine," she said.

"Names Diego kid,"

"Wait, Diego?!,"

"Ya. Who are you?,"

"I'm Sunnley,"

Diego raised an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?,"

"Sunnley? You're little sister? Mom had me years after you left. You were prosumed to be dead,"

"Seriously? Do you expect me to believe that?,"

"Do you know any other cubs that look almost exactly like you and your mom?,"

"No. But there's no proof you're my sister so…. you better come with me,"

He started to walk away and Sunley followed her.

"Um… alright. Where are we going?," she asked.

"Oh you'll see," Diego told her.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did I get here again?," Sunnley asked herself.

(Flashback)

It was a nice day in the middle of a meadow on an island. The island was inhabited by sabers. One pack was full of saber tooth tigers. Many of which were cubs. Many of the cubs were strong and able to fit. It made it easy for some of the younger smaller cubs to be intimidated. A young cub was sitting by the stream, away from the chaos. A saber that looked a lot like Diego walked over to her.

"Hello Sunnley,"

"Hello mom,"

"Watching the stream?."

"Yes well, I have to save my spot for fishing, don't I? It's the best spot after all,"

The mother laughed and lied down next to her cub.

"But you know the pack isn't fishing until after-,"

"Dinner time!," a male called, accompanied by 4 other males all carrying several deer carcasses. All the females and cubs looked towards the direction.

"Oh dear, brace yourself," the mom said.

"Oh no. Not again," Sunnely said as she was trampled by the other cubs, getting pushed away from the food source, she ended up a few feet away from the carcass, lying down, she got up and looked towards the two carcasses set aside for the 13 cubs that had to eat.

Sunnley tried to push her way through but couldn't.

"Come on guys. Move over. Make room!," Sunnley said but she couldn't muscle her way to the food.

She didn't dare go over to the adult's food, they needed to eat too after all. One of the adults looked up.

"Oh no you don't Slash," she said to her large male cub.

"One limb at a time please," she said.

The male moved over away from the limb her was guarding. Sunnley smiled at the new found food and tried to get to it, but it was quickly eaten by other cubs.

He looked at the limb to find nothing there. The other cubs finished eaten soon after and ran away from the carcass, Sunnley tried to find some food but all 2 carcasses we're licked clean. She looked over to the free adult carcasses and went over to them.

"Come on, there has to be something here," She said, trying to find some missed meat., she stuck her head between the bones. A piece of meat from the top of the body fell off, but it was eaten by Slash.

"Alright kids, ready for fishing?," one male called.

"My spot!," Sunnley said and tried to free herself from the carcass. She turned and pulled her head. She got free but was propelled several feet missing the stream, then running back to find it crowded.

Cubs were fishing out large amounts of fish, and sat down to eat it.

"Alright. Now this is a story about my son, when he was still a part of our pack,"

This snapped Sunnley right out of her sadness and demanded all her attention, she loved hearing about her older brother.

(Flashback)

Diego was a young cub, older than Sunnley, but still pretty young, he was trying to find some food.

(Back to story being told)

"Oh I've heard this story. It's great," Sunnley said.

(Flashback)

Diego found some food, a mouse. he jumped out into the meadow to catch it.

(Back to story being told)

"This is my favorite part. Story 18 is my favorite though. Or maybe it's story 6," Sunnley said.

Two cubs shushed her.

(Flashback)

Diego starts to stalk the mouse, growling.

(Back to story being told)

Sunnely also pretended she was stalking something, growling a lot less intimidatingly.

(Flashback)

Diego glared at the mouse.

(Back to story being told)

"Listen to this. This was my brother's first time hunting," Sunnley said.

Slash glared angrily at him. More cubs shushed him.

"Sunnley! You're ruining the story by letting us know you're related to him again!," one cub snapped.

Slash rolled his eyes and moved away from her.

(Flashback)

Diego pounced and caught the mouse.

(Back to story being told)

All the cubs cheered.

(Flashback)

Diego growled and let out a fierce, but not fully mature meow,that echoed.

(End of story)

Sunnley growled and let out a squeaky meow.

All the cubs started laughing at her.

"That was the most pathetic one yet," One of them said.

"Ya. It sounded like a mouse," Slash said.

"Ya a mouse," another cub said.

Sunnley got angry and walked away upset.

"That Diego was definitely a strong and tough saber,"

Sunnley perked up when she heard this,"

"Whoa. Strong and tough," she said to herself

"alright kids, time for bed,"

"Awwwww," all the cubs moaned and went to bed in their caves.

"I wish I could meet Diego. I've heard all mom's stories. All 200.

She was pushed out of the way by Slash.

"Get out of the way, Sunnley,"

Sunnley's mom noticed this as Sunnley fell with a grunt.

"Oh dear," she said and walked over to her.

"I have to have a talk with his mother," she said sitting down next to her cub who had gotten up.

She shook her head.  
"Are you alright sweetie?,"

"Mom, I really want to meet Diego one day," Sunnley said.

"Yes, I know. But we have no idea where he is. He disappeared years before you were born Sunnley some sabers say he's died. Other animals say he's alive and well,"

Sunnley sighed.

"Hey, maybe one day he'll come back. Or we might run into him,"

"Um… sure Mom,"

"Come on. let's get some sleep," she said.

The two went to their cave. The mom slept at the side of the cave with Sunnley sleeping snuggled to her stomach, covered in the protective position. But laughed soon woke her up.

Can you believe Sunnley actually thinks she can live up to her older brother," one cub said.

"Oh come on. She's really great. You just never give her a chance," a female said.

"What would that prove. Diego was original. One of a kind. Sunnley's just, Sunnley," another cub said.

The cubs walked away. Sunnley sighed and stood up and walked over to her mother's ear.

"Mom?,"

"Hm?,"

"I can't sleep. I've been thinking. Do- You think I'm strong and tough? Or just, a little cub,"

"Oh, you have strength and toughness in you Sunnley. You're just a cub. You'll get it one day. One…. day," the mom said drifting back to sleep.

Sunnley sighed and went back to sleep.

The next morning Sunnley and her friend Clawsdette, were walking by the river, it was past the stream where their was a waterfall above a rocky cliff.

"Come on. Don't let what those other cubs said get to you. Their just jealous because you're related to Diego," she said.

"That's easy for you to say Clawsdette. You were my friend before tigers knew I was related to him," Sunnley said.

"Hey! Sunnley!," a cub said.

He came with three other sabers.

"What do you four want?," Sunnley said annoyed.

"I don't like the fact that you ruined the story last night. Ready for your daily beat up?," Slash said.

"No!," Sunnley and Clawsdette said at the same time and they started to tackle each other.

Clawsdette managed to pin one of them, but the other three were fighting Sunnley, she didn't see the edge of the cliff and fell off.

"Sunnley!," Clawsdette said.

They 5 cubs saw her on a ledge unconscious. The cubs ran off. The bullies because they were scared and Clawsdette to get Sunnley's mom. Sunnley woke up. She could see the cubs running off.

One of the males was counting them.

9… 10…. 11….. 12….. 13….. 14. What but there are only 13 cubs in the pack. Right, anyone not here speak up," the male said.

Sunnley meowed fiercely, trying to get someone's attention but they couldn't hear her.

"They don't even notice I'm not there," Sunnley said, sadly.

She slipped off the ledge into the river, screaming. She didn't know how long she was in there but she barley managed to get out of the river before she passed out.

(End of flashback)

"Oh ya. That's how," Sunnley said to herself.

Diego was leading her to his herd. She saw the three fully grown mammoths and immediately tensed up. The three mammoths noticed her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Diego who's that?," Manny asked cautiously.

"She's a little cub I found by the river. She says she's my sister," Diego explained.

"Aw. Diego. You didn't tell us you had a were a big brother," Sid said looking at the little cub smiling.

"Well I guys I've been so busy I forgot to mention it," Diego said sarcastically.

"How do we know she really is your sister?," Peaches asked, walking up to her father.

"I have an idea. How about we see her roar or something. I heard before even cub's roar can be distinguished through families," Manny said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Diego said.

Sid pushed Sunnley over, into Diego's leg.

Sunnley was stunned for a moment, looking at the heard that were watching from a distance.

"Well go on," Diego said.

Sunnley didn't roar. She knew her roar wasn't good and she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Uh," she whispered.

"What's the matter kid? Afraid we'll call your bluff?," Diego said in a joking manner.

Sunnley just stared off into space. Diego nudged him with a paw.

"Come on kid. We don't have all day," Diego said slightly annoyed.

Sunnley took a deep breath and then let out her squeaky pathetic roar.

There was silence before Crash and Eddie bursted out in laughter.

"Come on kid. Beat it," Manny said.

Sunnley ran off embarrassed. She ran to the river and went into it. She came out of the other side and shook herself dry. She walked away from the shore and sat down near it.

"Nice one Sunnley. Nice on," she said to herself upset.


	5. Chapter 5

Crash and Eddie were running along side of the beach. In front of the part of the ocean near the island where there was a rock canon, similar to the one at Switch Back Cove. Some storm cloud were making their way to the island.

Suddenly the wind started pushing really hard. The herd looked up at the large storm. Waves started splashing on the beach. One large one hit Crash and Eddie, screaming.

"Crash! Eddie!," Ellie called out.

"Where are they?!," Peaches yelled.

They saw Crash and Eddie on a bunch of floating seaweed, uncoscious and floating away.

"We have to get them back!," Manny yelled.

They all got onto a spare raft they got swam into a whole in the canon and went through it after them.


	6. Chapter 6

The group had just managed to get the possums when they crashed on the island Sunley was on.

Sunley perked up and saw them and was confused.

" _I thought they didn't believe that I was Diego's sister"_ she thought to herself.

She walked over to them.

"Hey are you guys ok?," she said softly.

No response. Sunley picked the possums with a paw. No response.

"It's no use their out cold," she said to herself, before an idea crossed her mind, but she didn't like it. "I guess I have no choice.

She walked over to Sid and roared in his ear startling him awake followed by the others who all started screaming.

"It ok! It's ok! Hey! Woah! It's ok! It's me," Sunley said getting them to calm down.

Sid walked over to her in shock.

"Don't ever do that again," he said.

Sunley glared at him.

"Kids!," Sid splat before groaning.

Sunley brushed this off and shook her head.

"What are you guys doing here?," she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Diego said, invading her personal space.

Sunley backed up a couple steps.

"I live here," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?!," Manny exclaimed.

He stood up and walked over to her.

"What do you mean you live here?!," Manny said.

"Um…. I mean I….. eat, sleep and grow here?," Sunley said confused by the question.

"Great! How are we supposed to get back from here?!," Shira asked.

"Well why don't you just use the Current Back Canal?," Sunley asked as if it was an obvious answer.

"The what canal?," Ellie asked.

"Current Back Canal. It's on the other side of the island. I can show you it if you want," Sunley asked.

"And why do you want to do that?," Diego asked.

"Because it's on the other side of the island and I have to get there anyway. My mom's probably worried sick about me," Sunley said.

"Ya. OK. Fine. We'll go if you can get us to this… this," Manny started.

"Current Back Canal," Sunley finished.

"Whatever. But if you can't," Manny bent down to be eye level with the cub.

"Turn around. Walk away. And never bother my family again. Ever!," he said.

"OK," Sunley said simply. "It's a couple days walk. My pack showed us all how to find our way back by the path. Now come on. Follow me," Sunley said.

The herd began to follow her.


	8. Chapter 8

Diego walked behind Sunley.

"So kid. Who's the genius who decided to send you, a little kids, alone to find me and claim you're my sister?," Diego asked.

Of course he didn't actually believe that Sunley was related to him.

" _It is a little strange how much she does look like me. …. No. No. That's crazy. I would recognize her scent, unless…. Unless the smell of my mom washed off in the river. That would make sense. She is still a cub. She must have been born long after I joined the herd. …. No! That's crazy Diego! Her roar would've triggered some kind of recognition. It's not like I look uncommon for a sabre. Just because she looks like me doesn't mean she's related to me. That's not any logical conclusion to jump to,"_ he thought.

"No one sent me," Sunley said, getting annoyed."And I am your sister,"

"Ok. Sure kid," Digeo said.

He still didn't believe her but he could tell she was getting annoyed. Technically he and the herd were responsible for him while she was with them so he decided to drop the subject and resolve the situation before it could escalate.


	9. Chapter 9

After a while of walking Sunley and Sid stopped by a lake and took a drink in one section of the lake, while the other members of the herd went to get the drink from other parts of the lake.

"You're friends are nice," Sunley said trying to start a conversation.

"They really are," Sid replied.

"Though your mammoth friends don't really seem to like me,"

"Oh that's not true. Peaches likes you,"

Sunley went back to drinking but suddenly they heard a loud growl. Sunley's head shot up.

"What was that?!," she said.

"I... I don't know," Sid replied, shaking.

Suddenly a large brown sabre, neither of them knew jumped out of the bushes, staring directly at Sunley. Sid didn't know what was happening but Sunley, who was very familiar with this kind of behavior, knew all too well what was happening. Her claws came out, her fur stood on her back, her ears flattened against her skull and she slowly started taking small steps away from the saber that was growing at them.

"Sid. We've gotta run," Sunley said quietly.

The two of them began to back up.

"Well," the grown saber started, in a menacing voice. "What do we have here? Looks like a little sabre cub with his own snack. And I don't see your parents anywhere around here. That's pretty risky, kid. Coming out here, all alone, out matched," he said starting to stalk the two.

"Get back!," Sunley hissed.

The sabre growled and his claws came out.

"Run!," Sunley whispered.

The saber started charging towards Sid.

"Run!," Sunley urged again.

The two started running away. The saber started running after them.

"Oh how cute. You're gonna try to outrun me," the saber said.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile…

The rest of the herd was still drinking and Manny was talking to Ellie and Peaches.

"I don't like that kid, ok? First she comes here claiming to be Diego's sister. Then she gets us to follow her into the dark scary forest," Manny said.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on her dad? She's just a little kid," Peaches replied.

Just then they heard the other sabre's roar and Sid's screaming.

"Sid?!," Diego called out.

Sid came running through the bushes screaming. He ducked behind Manny.

"Sid what's wrong?!," Ellie asked.

"Giant tiger…. Chasing us…," Sid said between breathes.

"Us? Where's Sunley?," Shira asked noticing that the cub wasn't with him.

"What do you mean she's right… W- Where'd she go?! She was right behind me?!," Sid said getting worried.

Suddenly they heard the saber roar again. Suddenly Sunley jumped out of the bushes closely followed by the other saber. Sid screamed again. Sunnley tried running in a zig-zag to try and loss the adult saber but he stayed on her tail. He managed to smack her with one of his paws. Sunley went flying in the air and landed with a grunt and rolled right into a large rock.

"Everybody run for your lives!," Sid screamed and ran further away from the saber, followed by the mammoths and the possums. The sabers followed close behind. Diego turned back, thinking that sunley was right behind them.

"Come on!," he said but noticed that no one was there.

Shira stopped too.

"Kid?," Diego said, looking around.

He spotted her standing up from where she was knocked into the rock.

"Kid!," he exclaimed.

She looked at him.

"Go!," she called back.

The older saber was closing in on her.

"Oh my gosh!," Shira exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's your mommy little one?," the saber said.

"Close by," Sunley spat.

"Well, looks like she's not a very good parent, leaving her cub, all alone,"

Sunley started to growl as the sabre began to prepare to lunge. When suddenly Diego lunged in between them standing protectively in front of Sunley.

"Get out of the way, punk," the sabre hissed.

"That's enough," Diego hissed back.

The sabre growled and walked away.

"Thanks," Sunley said, relieved.

"No problem," Diego said smiling and the two kept walking.

The group kept walking until it started getting later. Sunley stopped.

"We can stop here for the night, the grounds are right up that hill,"

"Great," Ellie said.

Everyone took their spots to sleep for the night. Sunley started to lie down by herself when she saw Diego sleeping by Shira. She smiled, got up, and ran over to her. This woke Peaches up who watched Sunley go up to Diego and cuddle into his side. This woke Diego up, who looked down at her, she had curled up as tightly into him as possible, she just looked so peaceful that both Diego and Peaches couldn't help but smile before going back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning everyone woke up early and were eating.

"Hey, where's Diego and the squeaky roarer?," Crash asked.

"Oh they're over there," Shira said.

The two were taking a drink.

"So, if you really are my sister, prove it. Say something only a family member would know,"

"Um… Ok. Mom's told me the story, about how dad took you away when you were just a cub and started a meaner pack. All she could do was leave and she never got to really take care of you again. Then when you left the pack she started a herd like pack.

"Oh woah, that's all true. I guess you were telling the truth,"

Sunley smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

The herd walked up the hill to the grounds. There were sabers everywhere. Young and old, big and small.

"Sunley? Sunley! Oh thank goodness you're ok!," Sunley's mom said running over and hugging her cub.

She and Diego saw each other and were shocked.

"Mom?,"

"Diego?,"

"Well, I'm gonna go over there," Sunley said.

The herd went over to the side and let the two catch up.

"I so happy for Diego," Ellie said.

"Ya. So am I,"

Sunley was playing with her best friend, while Diego and his mom were walking.

"I'm so glad to see you again. I haven't seen you in years," Diego's mom said.

"I'm glad to see you too. But mom, I have to go,"

Diego's mom stopped short.

"W-What?,"

"I have a family now. I can't make them stay here, it's not fair to them,"

"Oh… I see… well…. Sunley isn't gonna be happy,"

"What am I not gonna be happy about?," Sunley said walking over.

The two froze and Diego uncomfortably opened his mouth.

"Kid, I gotta go,"

"What? You just got here,"

"I know, but I have to go back with the herd,"

"Oh…,"

Her friend, who had heard the conversation, looked sympathetically at her friend.

"Hey, we can still have fun, right?,"

"Sure,"

Sunley started to walk away. The two adults shared a sad look before running their separate ways.

"Diego!," Shira called, as the herd ran after him.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunley's mom was trying to comfort her when they all heard roaring and yelling. The two looked outside their cave.

"Invasion!," Sunley's friend said running away.

"They saw a group of male sabers running after the sabers.

"Sunley, move now!," her mom said and the two began to run. They were soon chased by a saber, the same that had tried to kill Sunley yesterday. They went up onto a mountain and were cornered by the edge.

"Oh is that your kid babe? You can do so much better than that little runt. How about I get rid of it for you and we make better cubs,"

Sunley gasped while her mother growled, and pulled Sunley behind her with a paw. The male growled.

"Fine! Have it your way!,"

"Sunley! Run!," her mom said.

Sunley ran and hid in a bush watching the two fight. Though she was horrified to see her mom being pushed towards the ledge.

"Mom!,"

"Sunley! I love you!,"

And she was pushed off the cliff screaming,"

"NO!," Sunley screamed s she watched her mom fall to her death.

Tears started pouring down, the saber started going after her.

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?!," Sunley shouted.

The saber just smirked.

Sunley began to run down the mountain, towards a rough river. But suddenly she tripped and fell straight in. Stopping the saber and making him walk tried desperately to keep her head above water, but was constantly getting smashed into rocks.


	15. Chapter 15

"I just couldn't do it Shira. I haven't seen my mom in years,"

"Diego, look. I know it… troubles you. But you know where your mom is now. You need to get over the why and how. Do you really want to go through the rest of your life regretting this?,"

Diego thought for a moment.

"You're right. I should just go talk to her. Could you come with me?,"

Shira smiled.

"Sure,"

They started walking back the way they came.

"Mom listen I-,"

They suddenly heard a weak called coming from the river. They ran away to see Sunley weakly trying to stay above water (not very well), and trying to grab onto something that would help her. Diego's heart stopped and he dived into the river after her. Just as Sunley's head disappeared under water, Diego manage to dive in after her, grab the scruff of her neck and pull her up. She was coughing her lungs out, unable to open her eyes as Diego got them both out of the river. Shira ran over to them as Diego set Sunley down.

"Are you ok?,"

"Ya. But she's not,"

The two looked down at the cub, who was still coughing, moaning, and shivering.


	16. Chapter 16

That night with the herd, they had all came around and Sid had started a fire to try and warm Sunley up. She was still moaning and coughing a bit. Diego walked over to where she was lying down next to Shira.

"How are you doing?,"

"I once got hypothermia from the winter," Sunley shivered. "That would be an improvement right now,"

"What even happened to you," Manny asked.

"Saber invasion. The same one from yesterday came back and took over the grounds with his friends,"

"Oh my gosh! Is your mom ok?," Ellie asked.

Sunley started to choke up on her tears again.

"T- There was a cliff. A-And-,"

She couldn't keep going. She just broke down sobbing. Shira got up and confronted the cub, letting her cry into her leg. Diego was shocked, but Sunley didn't have to finish, he could piece together what happened. He suddenly grew extremely angry.

"I was right there! I should have done something!,"

Shira shook her head.

"There was nothing you could have done, honey. It's not your fault,"


	17. Chapter 17

Later…

The herd had walked back to the grounds, where the pack of large male sabers were patrolling. Diego came out growling, the main male noticed and cackled.

"Aw… Is someone here to advantage the baby's mommy?," he mocked, making Diego even more angry.

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART!," Diego yelled and went for an attack.

The pack and the herd went for a full blown fight.

"Stay here, Sunley. Hide or something," Shira said.

Sunley obediently walked over to a patch of tall grass and crouched down. Shira smiled.

"Good girl,"

The herd started fighting most of the sabers while Diego went after the main one who killed his mother.

"Aw, what's the matter? Not in the mood to talk? Then I'll do it,"

Diego went to take a lunge only to miss.

"You killed my mom!,"

"You're mom would still be alive if it wasn't for that little cub. I gave her the option of being with me, making a better cub. She's young, not only would it be so easy to get rid of her, no one probably even remember she was ever even alive. But no. She wouldn't have it. You would be proud to see your mother so strong. She would rather fight, and put up a good fight, but all too soon she lost and then she went down, down, down a cliff. Uh so sad. And sadly anticlimactic. It took less than a minute. It'd be funny if it wasn't so pathetic… Oh what the heck. I'll laugh anyway,"

And he did, he let out a large cackle. Suddenly Diego pounced on him and started beating him up.

"I'll break you in two," Diego growled.

"Oh buddy. If you had the guts to do something like that you would have done it the first time we met. I on the under hand-,"

He forced Diego off him and started beating him up. He grabbed him and threw him over to the bush Sunley was hiding watching the whole thing unfold. The other saber walking over to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"You lost big guy. The saber grounds are mine. The last thing you're gonna see is your sister being torn apart,"

He adjusted Diego's crippled body so he could see the action unfold.

He started walking towards where Sunley was hiding.

"I would feel terrible for doing this. But the truth is. You gave me a pretty hard time these past couple days. I'm kinda annoyed,"

He started walking towards her and she backed away.

Diego tried to get up but collapsed.

"No," He whispered.

Luckily Sunley managed to avoid a lunge. She stayed out of his range to attack. Diego let out a weak smile. The other saber growled angrily. Sunley started breathing heavily, bent down and lunged at the saber, shocking both Diego and the other saber. The two started to fight, Sunley managed to keep him busy long enough for Diego to recover long enough to stand up. However, he couldn't keep him distracted much longer, the other saber grabbed her by her neck and threw her off him, knocking her into a tree. This made Diego even more angry. He started attacking the saber again. This time he succeeded in knocking the saber out and the rest of them dragged him away.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning…

All the sabers came back, but Sunley was sitting in her cave alone, tears once again threatened to come out. She heard someone come in.

"Hey Sunley. How are you doing?," Diego said softly.

"Fine,"

Diego walked over to her.

"Sorry I haven't talked to you much recently. I forgot how intense and scary fights can be,"

"That's ok,"

"Actually, we're staying for a little longer. How would you like it if I take you out hunting. Just the two of us,"

"...Sure,"

"I know this is very hard,"

"I can't believe she's gone. She knew it was gonna happen! She told me to run and say that she loves me!,"

"I know. I never got a chance to make things right with her. But there was nothing you could have done. There was nothing either of us could have done,"

"Do you feel bad?,"

"Ya,"

"Is the pain ever gonna go away?,"

"I wish I could say yes. But it does get better. That, I can promise,"

The two hugged. Diego walked out of the cave.

"Poor kid. That mom was the ol family she had," Manny said walking over to him.

"That's why I decided to take her in. I had you guys to help me through dark days, Manny. Sunley deserves the same,"

"That's really big of you. Sure. I'll tell Ellie and the others," Manny said walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

Later…

The herd returned to their home with Sunley riding on Diego's back. When they stopped she got off and looked around. Diego put his paw on her shoulder making her look up at him confused.

"Welcome home Sunley," Diego said smiling.

Sunley smiled back.


End file.
